Behind the mask of fright
by writer of chaos
Summary: A few years after the "Arkham city incident", Joker is back, and crazier than ever. But in one of the cells of the asylum, a certain sack faced villain develops some feelings about the girl in the clown's gang. Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Behind the Mask of fright.

Authors notes: Welcome to my very first fanfiction. Basically, this is a Harley/Scarecrow story, because Scarecrow is AWESOME, and Harley is a lovely, cute character. For the most part, I will not describe their appearences, because in my story they look exactly like in the games. Except for Penguin, who looks like the penguin in the comics. I think that look, with the suit and top hat fits him better. I hope everyone likes it. I try to get the characteristics of the Gotham maniacs. I want to make a longer story of this, with lots of action at certain places. But now : On with the story.

It was a silent night in Gotham. It didn't start as one, with Scarecrow on the loose, but by midnight, Batman has already captured him and has taken him back to Arkham. The dark night left the asylum with relief in his heart: Joker and Harley have both been captured two weeks ago, Mad Hatter, Killer Crock, Zsaz, Poison Ivy, Mister Freeze etc. haven't left the place since the „Arkham City incident". The Joker was hard to catch as always. It still wasn't clear enough for Batman how he was still alive, but he was, and that was the only thing that mattered. He greeted Comissioner Gordon at the gates, and went back home to Wayne Manor. He was finally relieved about the state of the city: With Scarecrow caught, the biggest criminals of Gotham have dissappeared from the streets. He could finally go back home and rest for the tie being.

On he other side of the bars however, Scarecrow was not the least bit relieved. His experiments weren't so much trouble, since he found out, that some doctors and guards were easily bribeable. No, it was a much bigger problem that bothered him: The Joker. He couldn't understand, how was the clown even _alive___, but he was back on the grid, and (if that was even possible) crazier than ever. He escaped from the island, just to avoid the Joker. But right now, he was back again, and he did _not_ like it. The only good thing on the island were the few people, who haven't gone so insane. For instance, Jervis was a very interesting talking partner, if you could get through his babbles about rabbits, tea and Alice. Ivy was fascinating to talk to, she had an interesting knowledge of plants, and (apart from her plans on World domination by plants) she was fairly sane. There was the Riddler of course. Although Crane despised Nygma's Ego, and obsession with proving his intelligence over the caped crusader's, but liked his intellectual skills, and appreciated the entertainment, sometimes given by the riddles. And last, but not least: Harley Quinn. She was the closest to him, from all the others. She understood him the best, and was always friendly to him. He found her beautiful. The way she moved, the way she talked to him, the way she giggled, with her soft, clean voice. They were good friends, but Jonathan tried to be more for her. Everyone knew Joker was abusing the poor girl, but he was the only one to comfort her and look after her if she got hurt by the clown. He tried to convince Harley into leaving the Joker, but she said, that her puddin' needs her. She told him how he loves her, he just can't show it properly, that's all.

Finally getting some courage, he sent her a bouquet of flowers with one of the bribed doctors,and a little note, he wrote his feelings on, he signalled it with a J for Jonathan. The doctor would sneak the flowers into her cell at night, and for tomorrow, he hoped the best. He worked late that night, working on his prototypes. He planned a prison break with the others, and wanted it to be perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes: Sorry for the spelling mistakes and the missing word int he last chapter. This will be much better .

Disclaimer: I do not own the Batman: Arkham games, its characters or the company making them. I also do not own, the note with the letter J idea. Credit goes to „House Party at Arkham Asylum" written by Violet Chesh. But on with the story.

The next morning, Crane waited for Harley in the meeting hall. He wanted to talk to her. She soon arrived, holding the note in her right hand, smiling and giggling while reading it over and over. He approached and greeted her casually, trying to mask his emotions.

„Hi Harley…" -he started, but quickly went quiet when he saw the side of the note that was facing him. There was not only a J on it, but the word Joker was scribed onto the paper, with big letters. He quickly realised what happened. Buti f it wasn't bad enough, Harley started babbling about how nice her Puddin' is giving her flowers, and writing so many kind things about her in the letter. Scarecrow quickly thought up an excuse for leaving. He slowly walked back to his seat, and sat down, next to Jervis Tetch, Riddler and Deadshot.

They discussed the plan about the breakout from Arkham. It was pretty basic: Riddler has been hacking the security system for weeks, Penguin and Floyd brought in weapons with the bribed guards. The plan was about setting up a distraction with a few goons trying to get away from the guards, meanwhile Crane and Two-face release the criminals from their cells. The plan from there was simple. They planned it on next Saturday, but everyone was ready to do his part of it anytime.

„Can't chase her forever."-Said Jervis suddenly. „What did you say?"-asked Scarecrow. „I said, that you have to stop chasing the clown's girl. It isn't doing you any good." Scarecrow was surprised. „ If you keep searching for opportunities to get her attention, you're going to chase a rabbit you can't ever catch. She is happy with the Joker. She does not need your help with it, although, it is horrible what the clown does to her sometimes, but she still loves him. You can't change that by sending her some flowers." Scarecrow became confused at that sentence: How did Jervis know of his plan about the flowers and if he knew, who else did? Jervis saw the surprise and fear in Crane's eyes and told him"Don't worry. Noone knows it. I saw when you handed the flowers to the doctor." That calmed Jonathan. He didn't want anyone to know it. „You have to forget about her."-Jervis continued.-„You're not the one for her. She loves Joker, he is her hero, not you. I'm sorry to say John, but you can't take part in this story. You have to leave them be and accept that you are Scarecrow, not Harley's „puddin". Jervis was right. Harley didn't ask for his help and she didn't leave the Joker, even when he caused her serious pain, but Johnathan was far from giving up. He loved her and he wanted her to at least know his feelings. But for now, he would focus on his plans. They kept talking about their plan discreetly. „The hardest thing will be releasing Crock and Bane."-said Two-Face as he joined in.-„They are extremely guarded and we need them if we want the front gate down."

At 9 pm. a bell rang on the wall, and the guards started escorting inmates back into their the crowd, Jonathan noticed Harley, walking alone, a sad look on her face and some black stains under her eyes, indicating that she had been crying. He walked slowly to her, and gently asked. „Are you all right Harley?"-Harley looked at him, sobbing. While they were walking through the hallways towards their cells, she told him, that Joker blew some laughing gas in her face, just for entertainment. - „And what happened next?" - he asked. – „Fortunately, he had the antidote, the guards found it inside his jacket and injected me. I just don't know what to do Jonathan. My puddin' have never been so bad with me." – she said. She looked scared, like a cat that lost it's kind owner, the hand that leads her. Crane looked at her and felt pity for her. She was such a kind and nice girl. Why did she have to fall especially for the clown. – „ I think it would be better if you spent some time without him." – at this, Harley looked at him like he was crazy – „What? I don't want to leave him. I'm just confused, why is he doing these things to me?" – Jonathan answered – „I mean, for a short time. Just for him to realise how much he needs you and call you back with kind words again." – He stroked her face gently and she smiled at him. – „That's not a bad idea. I didn't know you were such an expert with people's feelingss. Ok. I'm going to try telling him what you suggested." – When they reached her cell, she quickly kissed his cheek. – „Thank's again, and good night." – After that, he went back to his cell and quickly drifted off into sleep, lying in his bed, thinking about Harley. The toxins were ready, and his plan was almost conplete. But he still felt worried about Harley. At least she accepted his advice, he really wanted that jackass to leave her alone, at least for a short while.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Batman: Arkham video games, it's characters or the company that is making them. But on with the story.

The next day, Scarecrow and Deadshot sat down to an empty table with Two-Face, to make a plan for releasing Crock and Bane.

„What about the bribed guards and docs?" – Asked Floyd.

„They are corrupt, not insane." – said Harvey, looking at Deadshot like he was retarded. – „ Those beasts will tear them apart if they open their cages. I admit it, money does have power, but noone will throw their lives away just to get a couple o' extra bucks into their pockets."

„But besides them, noone can get close enough to unlock the cells, and we're dead without Weylon and Bane." – Scarecrow answered. – „They're the only ones, who are strong enough to break down the gates."

„What about Harley?" – Two-Face asked. – „She could climb in through the maintence sewers and release them. Bane won't hurt her, because she's a criminal too, and Crock developed some kind of friendship with her while she was taking sessions with him in her early years here." – Right then, Harley walked into the room along with several other inmates. She looked at Crane, smiled and waved her hand to him. He returned the gesture and motioned for her to come over to their table. She walked to the table and greeted all of them. Deadshot offered her his own chair and quickly started looking for another free one for himself. She sat down next to Scarecrow, and almost instantly kissed Crane's cheek.

„Thank's for the idea Johhny" – she giggled – „I told Mr. J. what you said and he said it was alright." – she put her arms around him in a friendly hug.

„EHEM!" – Two-Face grunted, annoyed. – „Can we get to the point please, I have a prison break to organise."

At the word prison break, Harley became super excited. – „Ooooooh! Can I join in?" – she asked like a little kid, asking if she could join the game her friends were playing.

„That's the reason we called you over here sweetheart." – said Floyd. – „But don't tell this to anyone. Only we, Jervis and Edward knows it. We need someone who can get into the cells of Bane and Crock through the sewers, and release them."

„That's all?" – Harley asked, almost sounding dissappointed by the fact that her work will be so easy. – „Sure. I can do it anytime. You get me out too right?" – she asked, a bit worried about how the breakout will end.

„Of course." – said Harvey smiling – „We're taking everyone out of this hellhole. We've planned it to Saturday, but we could do this anytime now with you in the team.

Harley giggled again, happy that she'll leave the asylum soon. She kissed Scarecrow's cheek again and blew a kiss to the others before getting up and walking away, in the direction of the solitary cells.

Johnathan was lost in his thoughts. He was overwhelmed with joy that she's in the team too. Maybe she'll even forget about her puddin' for a while. Although it was not to possible, but he hoped, that she will eventually realise what a twisted animal his sweet Mr. J. truly is.

After the team meeting, he went back to his regular afternoon activity: playing chess with Riddler. Although, we're not talking about simply playing chess parties here, since they've been playing a single chess match for six months before Crane escaped and they still couldn't overcome the other. Some inmates started placing bets on which one of them would win and how long would it take for him to do so. Even some of the guards became frequent audiences of the battle of these two chess masters. Their tactics were similar to the ones they used in their criminal life, with Nygma being arrogant, often setting up traps masked as wrong moves and Scarecrow using intimidation and swift minded, fast tactics against his foe. At some points, one of them seemed to be winning, when the other used a surprising trick, and turned the tides.

At 9 p.m. the bells rang again, and guards came in to escort the inmates back to their cells as always. Crane went back into his cell and quickly fallen asleep on his bed, thinking about Harley, and what a pleasure it will be to work with her again.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Batman Arkham games, only this story which I hope gives you a fun time while you're reading it.

Crane was sitting at a table with the others. Nothing exciting happened that day, except for some news from Riddler. Lock-Up was put in charge of Blackgate prison, Killer Moth escaped from the carriage that was taking him to Arkham, but left the city immediately after doing so.

„He will be back." – said Deadshot. – „Damn city attracts him like a giant lightbulb. He left to gather strenght, but it won't take long for him to do that."

„You may be right Floyd" – said Harvey. They were sitting at their usual table in the cantine, eating the rubbish that Arkham's „chefs" gave them. – „Damn this stuff's bad. It's miracle noone ever died because of this thing." – Everyone agreed. They've been eating that crap for months since Black Mask had been in a funny mood and blew up the food supplys.

Crane sat quietly, eating his meal without a complaining word. He thought. He thought about everything. The plan, Batman, the Joker, and finally, his thoughts stopped on Harley. He haven't seen her since breakfast and started to get a little bit worried. 'Damn, if that scumbag dares to even_** touch **_her. I inject him with five shots of extra strong fear toxins.' – he thought – ' He'll cry his heart out, just like Harley did when he played his „jokes" on her.' – he just finished his food, when he caught the relieving sight of the clown girl, walking towards them slowly, with a smile on her face. She sat next to him and immediately started to chat with Crane and the rest of them. He was happy to see her like this. She meant so much for him, even if she didn't know that, and he would give anything to see her happy, playful smile, hear her soft giggling voice, feel her tender skin and . . . ' wow wow wow, hold it Romeo' he thought to himself 'she's the clown's girl, not yours .'

„ Jonathan . . . are you okay? " – Harley asked, startling him from his thoughts. He looked around, and noticed, for how long had he been lost in thoughts. Two-Face and Deadshot had already finished their meals, Riddler moved away with Jervis to discuss their parts in the plan, and the other inmates were keeping the safe distance between themselves and Scarecrow. It was just him and her, sitting at the table. And he had been staring at her like some weirdo for who knows how long, before she noticed it. 'Great job buddy.' he cursed himself.

„What…oh yes." – he finally said, finding his voice – „I am fine, just a bit worried about the breakout we're planning. We have to be very precise if we want to leave this place alive." – At that, Harley giggled at him. He was such a fool. He had the perfect moment to tell her how he feels, at least to try it and he rather lied and told her he's worried about the escape.

„ Oh. Don't you worry. We can do it. We'll break down the gates and be free again." – She soothed him with her kind voice. She stood up to leave, but he quickly grabbed her hand.

„ No. Wait. Please, wait. I want to tell you something." He begged her. He had this chance only, if he screw up, he'd lose her forever. He half expected her to pull away, but she just sat back in her chair and looked at him with a confused and excited expression. Collecting his thoughts, he slowly started. – „I've been feeling this for a long time, but I was afraid of what you would say about it. But finally, I gathered enough courage to tell you. I …" – At that moment, a loud laughing noise filled the room, and not long after it, came the one who produced it. The Joker walked into the room, keeping his hands suspiciously behind his back. He strolled over to Crane's and Harley's table, kneeled in front of her and (to everyones biggest surprise) started begging the clown girl to forgive him, told her how he loved her as his only little harlequin doll and how sorry he was about that incident with the laughing gas. As an object of his deepest apologies, he pulled out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back and held it out for her.

„ I am really sorry, honey-doll." – he said – „ I have been bad with you,but I have regretted it and I just want to get you back." – his voice was filled with regret as he held the little bouquet in front of the amazed Harley, but Crane noticed a small tube, running from Joker's hand into the bottom of the flower. He immediately knew what it was. He didn't even had to wait for long as Joker pressed a little button on the side of the bouquet and deadly acid flew from the tube, and right at the shocked clown girl.

Time slowed down as Crane jumped. He saw the tube and kept his muscles ready if the bastard tried anything 'funny'. When acid shot out from the flower aimed at Harley, he jumped and tackled her to the floor, right before the acid could hit her face. Joker was leaning on one of the tables, laughing like he had never laughed before. Scarecrow quickly checked if Harley was hurt, and finding that (except for a little bit of fright and a huge amount of dissappointment) she wasn't, he turned to the man he swore he was going to kill at that moment.

Joker laughed his brains out, along with the rest of his crew, who were lying on the floor, laughing. He had to lean on a table, to keep himself from falling over while laughing his brains out. But suddenly, a hard, metal like object hit him in the face and sent him to the floor with a big 'thud' noise. When he looked up, he saw Jonathan with a murderous look on his face, his tray held in his hands. Two goons immediately ran for their boss's help and attacked Scarecrow. But their movements were clumsy and slow, Crane easily defeated them with a few punches, kicks and a few hits from the tray. He almost felt victorious, when suddenly, he felt pain in his shoulder. The third goon stabbed him with a prison knife. He immediately dropped to his knees and grabbed for the weapon, but it was already removed from his shoulder and was then stabbed into his back. He screamed in pain, but threw the goon off of himself, and pulled the knife out of his back. As he looked around, guards were already separating the inmates and putting the situation under control. He dropped the knife and quickly ran to Harley, to check if she was hurt. Fortunately, she was not, but she was shocked about the thing her puddin' had just tried to do. She kept sobbing while Jonathan hugged her gently. She started crying.

He was lucky. The knife didn't go deep enough to cause serious injuries. Harley waited in front of the medical room, with two guards on either side of her, watching her every single move. Afterall, she was one of Gotham's top criminals. When Scarecrow stepped out of the room, she quickly ran to him, hugged him and started kissing his face everywhere.

„ Thank you." – She kept saying as they were escorted back to their cells. – „Thank you everything. The comforting words, the help, the advice and that you saved me." – She kissed Scarecrow on the cheek one last time, and then stepped into her cell.

That night, Crane couldn't sleep very well. He had nightmares about the events of the day. He couldn't tackle Harley in time when Joker blew her in the face with the acid. She screamed and fell to her knees, clawing at her skin as it was slowly dissolved by the deadly liquid.

„ Harley!" – He screamed as he woke up. It took him time to recognize that he had been dreaming. He was in his cell, Harley was fine, and that damn clown would pay for what he had done to them. He slowly started to fall back into the dream realm, when he heard a giggling whisper.

„ Jonathan." – He instantly recognised the voice.

„Harley? What are you doing? How did you…" – He was sushed by Harley's hand on his mouth.

„You're talking too much." The girl giggled quietly. – „You wanted to tell me something before Mr. J. came to the cantine." – He could make out her smile, even in the darkness of the room. – „I think I know what it was."

Crane tried to protest, when suddenly, Harley kissed him on the lips. He could feel the passion within her as she hugged him while gently kissing his lips. Her kiss was filled with love and joy that she could be with him. He was surprised at first, but quickly caught up with her and kissed Harley back, while caressing her shoulders and arms. He started kissing her neck, which earned him some soft gasps and moans. He moved even lower with his hands, caressing her back and legs. She began to rub his chest and shoulders.

As she rubbed his shoulders, she accidentally touched the wound on his shoulder, causing him to hiss in pain.

„I'm sorry." –She said as she stopped. Jonathan sat up and started caressing her cheeks.

„Oh you're better be sorry!" – a voice from the doorway said. They both looked there, shocked to see Joker. The door was open and next to it was a dead guard in a puddle of his own blood. Joker leapt forward and grabbed Harley by the throath. He kicked Jonathan in the guts and threw Harley to the floor. – „I gave you everything, bitch! Everything, and yet you cheat on me with this fear obsessed idiot." – As he was swearing at Harley, he didn't notice Scarecrow slowly reaching under his bed and pulling out something. As he went to kick Harley in the head, he felt pain in the two sides of his neck as two syringes were stabbed into his neck. He looked back at Crane, but saw that he had already pulled on his mask, and the syringes contained fear toxin as the world slowly twisted and turned it's shape. He collapsed on his knees, screaming of fear, but he could look up once again, into the eyes of the terrible sack mask of Scarecrow.

„Well. As my idol said once" – Crane started in a low, almost inhuman voice. – „welcome to my world bitch!"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Batman: Arkham games, except for this idea of story. I also do not own Scarecrow's quote about welcoming Joker to his world, it is from Freddy vs Jason, said by Robert England in the role of Freddy Krueger. And I thought it would be a good idea to mention Freddy as Crane's idol, since they have much in common.

Author's notes: Sorry for the delay, but I get lots of exams at school these days. I will be free to write after next week I think. Keep up the habit of reading, and please review if you have the time. I'd like to know your thougths about my work as an author. Also, if there's some of you, who didn't know it: Scarface can't spell the letter B, because it's to hard for the Ventriloquist to pronounce, so he uses G instead. He often calls Batman, Gatman. Just to make sure, you don't take the puppet's speeches as if they're filled with mistakes. BUT ON WITH THE STORY.

Joker fell to his knees, screaming as the toxin started to affect his mind, Crane walked slowly over to him, grabbed the back of his head, looked him deep in the eyes, and quietly told him.

„Well, as my idol said once: „Welcome to my world BITCH!" – He left the screaming clown to face his worst fears and quickly called Jervis through the handmade radio Riddler gave him. – „Jervis!" – On the other end, there was a 'thump' as Jervis fell from his chair, probably scared to death. – „ Wha-. What?!"

„Get your ass out of your cell. We're starting this thing now." – Crane told him as he walked out of his cell, scythe in hand, pistol strapped to his belt, pitchfork on his back and his gauntlet on his right hand, loaded with fear toxin . He paid no attention to Joker, or Harley. He got fed up with the place, and decided to leave, no matter how.

„ But. But…" – Jervis stammered. – „ We planned it on Saturday, I have a tea party going on right now."

„ Look, Joker broke out of his cell, killed a guard and came to my cell to kill me. If we do not escape now, they'll search my cell, find the weapons and put me to solitary confinement. We do this now, or never!" – on the other end of the line, there was a sound of bricks being removed and some objects put into place as Mad Hatter readied himself – „ You open the cells on your level. That means you free Harvey, Floyd, Scarface and Black Mask. I'll do Freeze, Nygma, Zsasz, Penguin and Hush. The others will get fee when Nygma gets to the control room and hacks into the security lock system. Understand?"

„Y-Yes, of course." – came the nervous answer from Tetch. – „I'll just go and do my part then."

As Crane walked through the cell block, his eyes searched for the name tags on the doors. He found Riddler quickly, opened the cell door and quickly briefed him on the situation, while Nygma gathered his green suit, cane, and glasses . Edward started in the direction of the control room and Crane began his search for the cells of the other maniacs on his „escape team" list.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the asylum, Mad Hatter had just let Black Mask out of his cell and gave him some guns, when two guards appeared at the end of the corridor and aimed their guns on Jervis and Sionis.

„Freeze motherfuckers!" – one of them yelled. – „You ain't going anywhere." Hatter was about to raise his hands into the air, when Black Mask came up with an other plan. He quickly pushed Jervis into the cell, and hid behind the doorframe for cover, all the while shooting at the guards. He managed to hit one of them in the shoulder, and the other in the leg. The two guards collapsed to the floor and Sionis, using this opportunity to finish the fight, emerged quickly from behind the door and shot both guards in the head.

Tetch slowly crept out from the cell and immediately reminded himself not to anger Roman Sionis. Black Mask was kneeling next to the guards. He had already taken their pistols, and was currently searching their corpses for ammunition. When Jervis approached him from behind, he looked at the little man in the enormous hat, quickly smiled under his skull mask, and asked. - „So? What's the plan?"

Jervis looked around, at the name tags on the doors nearby and when he saw none of the ones he was looking for, he turned to Sionis and said. – „We're escaping, but we need some people in order to success. Just take these keys and release as many goons as possible." – he handed Black Mask one of the master key's copies he made. – „Just remember to be ready for teatime." – With that, he turned on his heels, and began strolling through the long corridor, in search of Two-Face, Deadshot and The Ventriloquist.

In the cell of Scarecrow, lay two people. Joker, finally stopped screaming, and was just lying on the floor and whimpering about Scarecrow and his worst fear. The other one was the slim body of Harley Quinn. She had been lying there since Joker dropped her from his grip. When she fell to the floor, she hit her head and had fallen unconcious. But now, she was waking up. She blinked a few times as the World came back into view. She sat up and nearly fell back again, when she saw Joker. She stared at him for a few seconds in confusion, until she remembered what happened before she passed out.

She quickly stood up and moved away from her 'puddin'. The thought of her calling him that made her angry. He used her only as a goon of his, but she loved him too much to realise it. He used her for his insane plans and hurt her every single time he could. She dreamed of him finally proposing to marry her, but now, she cursed herself for even thinking about that.

'Jonathan was right' she thought. 'But I was to stupid to realise it' she kept thinking as she left the room, slowly. 'Wait. Jonathan, I have to find Jonathan.' the name popped into her mind and she knew what she had to do. She peeked out to the corridor and after seeing no guards, she walked out and started thinking about which direction could have Crane gone. 'Hmm. He told me, he was going to free Eddie, Ozzie, Tommy, Vic F. and Vic Z.' she thought, then started running in the direction of Riddler's cell.

It was quiet in the Ventriloquist's cell, although the inmate himself would argue, since he still heard the voice of Scarface in his head. – „Don't just sit here you idiot! We need to get out of here, fast!" – the puppet yelled, with only one minor difference: There was no puppet, only the body of the Ventriloquist and inside his body, the souls of Arnold Wesker and Scarface, the puppet. Arguing, or rather Arnold sitting in place, while his 'boss' kept yelling at him. – „Get on your feet goy! We need to get out of this glasted cell and glow the whole town up!" – even though he didn't have the puppet, he still heard its voice. It's loud, yelling voice as it swore at him from the inside. He tried to make it shut up for a few times, but it just didn't. – „Yes Mr. Scarface. I'm on it." – he said in his own voice, cold and calm as always. – „I just have some slight problems: I don't have anything to pick the lock with, I can't bypass the security system and I don't have any firearms to protect myself." –As if on cue, the cell door swung open and they saw Mad Hatter, standing in the doorway, grinning.

„Well, look what I found! The dummy and his dummy." –he said – „Come on. We're getting out of this place." – he dropped a handgun on the bed for Wesker and quickly ran out to search for others on his list.

„Well, thanks for the he- HEY! WHO DO YOU CALL A DUMMY?!" – Scarface's voice shouted from Wesker's mouth. – „He probably didn't mean to offend you with that boss." – Wesker's calm voice stated as he picked up the pistol, and checked the ammo. – „I don' care if he meant or not. Let's find some dumgasses and shoot them to cheer me up!" – The puppet's voice said again as the Ventriloquist stepped out of his cell and began his search for people to shoot in order to cheer Scarface up.

Meanwhile, at the GCPD headquarters, Comissioner James Gordon sat in front of his desk, looking at the reports of police officers. He started whistling some old songs he knew, to make time pass faster. He hated paperwork, but it had to be done eventually, why not do it sooner.

Suddenly, the phone in his office rang. He picked it up and quickly adressed himself. – „ Gotham city police, Comissioner Gordon, who is this?" – on the other end, he heard screams of agony, shrieks of death from both men and women. Suddenly a young female voice yelled. – „Help! This is security guard Dana Richards from Arkham Island, several inmates broke out of their cells and released the others! It's a major situation out here Comissioner, requesting assistance immediately."

Gordon held the phone away from his ear as loud gunshots could be heard from the other side. – „Richards! Can you hear me? Who is the one leading the breakout?! Joker?! Two-Face?! Can you hear me dammit?!" – He yelled.

At last, a raspy voice spoke on the other side. – „The person you're currently trying to reach is dead at the moment. Please try again later." – Gordon recognised the voice of Jonathan Crane. – „What do you want Crane?" – he asked. – „You know Comissioner." – chuckled Scarecrow. – „ A little bit of madness to be spread over the innocent and unsuspecting city of Gotham." – Gordon listened to the chuckling maniac as he continued to talk. – „I have power, blah, blah, blah, noone can stop me, yadda, yadda, yadda, why don't you drag your ass here and find out yourself." – with that, the phone went silent.

Gordon sucked in a deep breath, and quickly alerted the whole station of the situation. After that, he ran up to the top of the building and quickly turned on the Bat-Signal. – „Just hope you're not on holiday right now." – he muttered to himself as he waited for the dark knight to arrive.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's notes: From this chapter on, I may will be doing some other pairings than Crane and Quinzell. They will be the primary couple in this story, but I want to try others as well. Read and review (if you'd like) please. I really need to know what you think about this story. ON WITH THE- oops. sorry, this is a bit too soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Batman: Arkham games, it's characters, or the company making them. I just own this idea of a story. I hope you enjoy it. ON WITH THE STORY!

Almost every police in the city was sitting in their cars, driving in the direction of Arkham Island. After the comissioner had a talk with Batman, they made a plan for solving the situation.

„ I go in through the sewers and take out their major force from the inside. You'll just have to make your way through the front gates and finish the job. But wait with the strike until I give the signal, otherwise it will be a slaughterhouse." – Batman told Gordon through the radio.

„What about the doctors still in there?" - came Gordon's answer. – „There are a lot of them still inside."

„Working on it." – said Batman quickly, then drove off the driveway, in the direction of the old Arkham sewers.

0000000000000000

Scarecrow was making his way to the cells of Killer Croc and Bane. He released every single villain from his list, and decided it's time to put his bets on the big boys. He cut down two guards who were stupid enough to stand in his way and quickly started running in the direction of the high-security wing.

While running, Crane thought his plan through once more: He was going to release Bane and Croc, make them break down the gates, get out with the riot, escape from the asylum and hide in one of his hideouts in the city. It was simple, but when his thoughts wandered to Harley, he almost froze in his tracks. 'Harley. I have to get her out of here.' he thought and quickly began forming a plan for finding Harley after he released the two monsters.

He rounded a corner, but almost instantly wished he hadn't . He **found** the cells of Croc and Bane.

Meanwhile, Mr. Freeze was walking out of his cell With his armor recovered by Scarecrow, he could finally go and kill the guards who mocked his care for Nora. He already planned how he would torture them. Slowly freezing their bodyparts, and breaking them off, piece by piece.

As he walked through the corridor, he released some of the inmates who were more reasonable (more frightened of him) and told them to search for the two guards. He would make sure those idiots suffer before they die.

He reached the labs, where some of the scientists who were working in Arkham tried to analyze the more complicated weapons the villains used, such as Scarecrows fear toxin, Mad Hatter's mind control cards, Poison Ivy's spores and most importantly, his freeze gun. He broke down the doors with one kick, startling the scientists and psychiatrists who had been hiding there. He searched for his freeze gun through the countless pieces of villain-weaponry, took it off the wall and walked out, without killing any of the others inside. He was searching for guards, and guards only.

As Riddler was making his way towards the control room, something odd hit his ears. It sounded like something was scratching on the walls. He walked in the direction of the sound, only to find Catwoman in her cell, clawing at the walls, like a cat who had been locked outside.

„Oh, Eddie!" – she exclaimed happily as she saw him – „Please let me out! I'll be a good kitten, I promise." – Edward looked at her for a few moments, before unlocking her cell door and letting her out. Selina put her arms around him for a short hug, kissed him on the cheek and thanked the surprised, quite unnerved and deeply blushing Riddler – „So? What do we do?" – she asked.

„ Well, I was heading to the control room to shut down the security system." – Riddler said, a bit of nervousness in his voice.

„ Can I come?" – came Selina's answer immediately – „Please let me come with you Eddie! It's so boring down here. „ – she looked at him with the pleading green eyes of a small kitten. Edward could understand. She had been in solitary confinement for two weeks, since her little … well, … _argument_ with the Joker.

„Of course, come with me." – he started in the direction of the main control room, Selina right behind him. He usually felt neutral when it came to women. He considered time far too valuable than to be wasted on flirting. But this time, when Catwoman touched him. When she hugged him. He felt something he thought he never would and he clearly wished not to feel it again.

0000000000000000000000000000 00

Scarecrow was hiding behind a low cover, avoiding fire from the high security guards, when an idea suddenly burst through his mind.

_Ivy!_

He quickly ran back through the corridor, searching for the way to the greenhouse, where Ivy was locked up. He sheathed his scythe and picked up his SMG from his belt. If Ivy's in bad mood, better to have some protection.

0000000000000000000000000000 00

Harley was wandering from cell to cell, searching for Jonathan. She couldn't find Riddler in his own room, so she began looking for the others who were on Crane's list.

After a while, Harley confirmed that Scarecrow had apparently released everyone from lockdown and immediately, two names came to her mind: _Bane and Croc_!

She ran quickly to the high security wing, greeting some other inmates, who she met on the way. She kartwheeled out of the way of some bullets, fired by the guards, who were desperately trying to hold Arkham's freaks back.

Finally reaching the high security wing, she grinned. She will find Jonathan. She will find him and they will be together.

000000000000000000000000000

After a long firefight in the first halls, Jim Gordon and his team were now taking their first steps into the asylum's intensive treatment wing. They checked ammo and called the elevator to take them into the lower part. But as it arrived, they noticed something was inside it.

It soon became clear what the thing was, well, _things_ to be exact, Two-Face and his gang in full gear, aiming every gun at the policemen. As the tension grew, Harvey flipped his coin into the air, watched as it twirled into his hand again, and after looking at the coin, he announced. – „Gentlemen! Let he bloodshed begin!"


	7. Chapter 7

disclaimer: If I owned the Batman: Arkham games, and/or the company that made them, do you think I would be sitting here, writing fanfictions about them? Yeah. I don't think so either.

Author's notes: Welcome back, faithful readers. Sorry for the ENORMOUS delay. I just had too many things going with school and everything. I hope you enjoy reading my story and I would be grateful if you showed me your likes or dislikes via reviews. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Well…..I forgot what to say now. …Oh, wait! I got it: On with the story!

0000000000000000000000000000 00000

As the fight grew more and more vicious, both sides had a lot of casualties, and the amount of the wounded grew more and more large as well. Both the police and Two-Face's gang were engaged in a firefight, which turned into a massacre very fast, however, the police seemed to slowly win the nattle, because of their reinforcements. The Two-Face gang soon had to retreat to the lower levels of Arkham, but Harvey smiled, while running. The plan went perfectly so far, despite the looks of it.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000

Ivy was furious. Not only did she have to remain in a super-security containment cell, because of her recent attempts on murdering Joker (he killed a large amount of her babies, what could've she done?), but she was locked up in the Botanic-Garden, next to her babies, but locked away from them, only able to hear them slowly crying after her, their kind mommy.

She walked around in her cell, thinking hard about a way to escape. She tried everything: Under the ground was a big, titanium plate, preventing her to grow her vines under the ground. The rest of the cell was made of thick, bulletproof glass, allowing her to see the plants, that grew around her, but rendering her unable to do anything with them.

Since being escorted to her new cell, she haven't left a single time. She got food through a special machine, and had sessions with several psychologists each day. Despite the lack of amusing things in her surroundings, she never got bored. Her mind was completely on one task: killing every doctor, guard or anyone, who has any connection to Arkham and making them suffer, very, very long.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps from behind her, but upon turning around, she saw no doctor there, but surprisingly, the Scarecrow.

-„H- How?" – she stuttered, no words coming to her mind, Crane just chuckled and asked her something completely different.

-„I see you're away from your little babies, Pamela." – he said – „Does it hurt? It must, since you can feel them suffer and you feel the same as them, but I must ask. Does it hurt _that _much?" – Ivy just nodded, already crafting plans to kill Scarecrow for that question, but what came after, was completely new to her.

-„What if I make you a deal?" – Jonathan asked – „I let you out and you help me getting out from the Asylum. Deal?" – Pamela nodded, not caring about the escape, just to be free and able to save her babies. With a few buttons pressed, Crane unlocked the cell's main security system, setting Ivy free. She walked out of the cell, sipping in the air, touching the spores, that were all around in the air and letting out a few joyous moans, finally feeling the plants in the ground again. She walked over to Scarecrow and looked him deep in the eyes – „What will it be, then?" – she asked.

0000000000000000000000000000 00

Batman was getting frustrated. He punched another goon in the face, sending him to the floor instantly. He has been doing this for half an hour and he saw no sign of any of the mob-bosses, like Two-Face, Black Mask or Penguin. He didn't like it, because it wasn't like them. Usually, they came up to him, loaded with lots of guns and ammunition, killing anything, that came in their way, but now…..nothing. He heard about Two-Face fighting at Intensive Treatment, but even he disappeared. Batman made his way down to the lower sections, past the low-security cells and the cantines, approaching the high-security section. He expected them to be outrageous, aggressive, but they were hiding, like turtles in their armor…..wait! An idea suddenly struck him. They're not hiding. They are _**searching**_ for something! He stopped and thought about it for a second. The TITAN project was out. Every document of it was destroyed and the lab, that Dr. Young used was demolished. The sewers were also out. The G.C:P:D: installed security cameras there, since the escape of Killer Croc at the time of the Arkham breakout. The police would have noticed, if they were trying to escape there. Then, the idea hit him. There were two names, he instantly remembered. Croc and Bane!

He started running as fast as he could, hoping, that he was not too late.


End file.
